Pantulan di Ujung Kaca
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Terkadang gadis Hyuuga itu bertanya pada dirinya, apa yang sedang dilihat oleh seorang Inuzuka Kiba di luar sana, dari sebalik partisi bening./ KibaHina, AU, OS.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**Warn: AU, OOC, KibaHina, less dialogue.**

**.**

**.:Pantulan di Ujung Kaca:.**

"_Mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak perlu melihat pantulan dirimu di kaca jendela, bukan?"—Inuzuka Kiba._

**.**

**.**

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Satu-satunya pemilik bandul padang violet itu mengerjap lambat. Dari bangku pojok barisan paling belakang, pemuda yang kini sedang memalingkan pandangan kesal ke samping itu terefleksi jelas di matanya. Seragam model masinis hitamnya terbuka, memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang ujungnya masih mengintip keluar.

Gadis itu memandang lamat-lamat roman pendatang baru itu. Ada hal yang membuat pandangannya tetap terpaku. Tanda merah yang ada di kedua pipi.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingin banyak bicara, ya. Kalau begitu...," mata guru Literasi Klasik bergulir mengabsen setiap bangku hingga pergerakannya berhenti di satu sudut, "di belakang pojok sana… depan Hyuuga Hinata, sepertinya kosong. Kau bisa duduk di sana."

Tanpa suara, Inuzuka Kiba membungkuk singkat. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada bangku kosong. Dagunya tidak menurun.

Kemudian, bisikan terdengar merambat menyusuri lorong pendengaran gadis itu. Sayup ketidaksukaan.

Terasa udara membelai lembut rambut halusnya ketika Kiba menghempaskan tubuhnya. Iris ungu pudar itu mulai menilai profil baru di depannya.

Rambut berantakan hitam namun tidak terlalu legam, tulang leher yang lumayan jenjang, kerah tegak seragam hitamnya yang terlihat berbeda di antara blazer para siswa di kelas, jarak bidang antara bahu kanan dan bahu kiri, tulang punggung yang tegap, dan aroma yang masih asing di penciuman; entah mengapa, hal itu cukup menarik perhatiannya.

April minggu kedua, ketika bunga sakura santer menebar pesona pada kawanan lebah, Hyuuga Hinata mengerjap, untuk yang terakhir.

**.:123:.**

Hinata bukan siswi yang pintar, bukan juga yang bodoh. Ia cenderung di atas normal, namun tidak begitu berkilau. Dari sekolah menengah pertama, satu atau dua baris dari belakang merupakan posisi bangku favoritnya. Ia bisa melihat segalanya dari posisi itu. Memerhatikan setiap gerik seorang memang lebih mudah ketimbang memulai pembicaraan. Pun begitu, keberadaan dirinya tidak ditolak oleh siswa lain. Berbeda dengan pemuda di depannya.

Bukan salah teman-temannya saat kalimat keberatan itu menyesaki kelas. Kiba tampak sengaja membuat dirinya tidak diterima. Hasilnya, siswa lain lebih memilih untuk tidak masuk ke dalam lingkaran pergaulannya.

Dari riwayat yang entah mengapa dapat bocor, Kiba dikatakan telah berpindah tiga sekolah dalam dua tahun belakangan. Dan sekolah ini menempati daftar keempat dalam pengembaraan liarnya.

Terkadang Hinata menelan pertanyaan tanpa jawaban: apa ia tidak lelah terus berpindah? Namun, apa pun jawaban yang sebenarnya, ia merasa Kiba tidak seburuk perkataan teman-temannya. Ia hanya berusaha untuk menarik diri.

Melodi tenang terdengar dari luar. Titik-titik gelap dan terang yang tercetak di atas halaman sembilan belas dan dua puluh buku paket Bahasa Jepangnya bergerak pelan. Hinata menaikkan tatapannya pada pohon yang memagari jendela kaca di sebelahnya. Cahaya matahari ditemani angin sedang bermain bersama dedaunan pohon rupanya.

Di sudut pandang yang berbeda, Kiba baru saja membuka matanya saat suara gemerisik daun mengiringi penjelasan membosankan gurunya. Kepalanya dengan nyaman beralas pada lengan yang dilipat di atas meja.

Bukan hal aneh melihat siswa dapat tertidur pulas di kelas. Umumnya para guru lebih dapat menerima suara dengkuran halus daripada suara obrolan. Hal ini berbanding lurus dengan Kiba yang memang lebih senang tidur di kelas.

Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali memandang helaian daun muda terlepas dari rantingnya. Pastinya telah lama. Mungkin sekitar empat tahun lalu, saat semuanya masih terlihat baik.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat pantulan bayangan gadis yang duduk di belakangnya sedang memandang padanya. Namun pikiran pemuda itu terlalu kosong untuk sekadar bertanya pada dirinya.

Manik itu pun kembali meredup kemudian terpejam sempurna, menyembunyikan berbagai ingatan yang ingin dihapusnya.

Waktu bergerak begitu cepat bagi Kiba yang tertidur. Matahari hampir mencium horizon saat matanya kembali terbuka. Kepalanya menegak, seketika itu pula rasa pegal mendenyuti leher. Keluhan lolos dari lidahnya.

"K-kau sudah bangun…."

Hampir saja Kiba terlonjak dari umpatannya. Hinata berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sapu di tangan. Setelahnya, kedua kelereng gelap itu bergulir mencari sosok lain, tapi tidak ada siapa pun selain mereka.

"Apa sekarang giliran piketku?" tanyanya malas.

Hinata menyembunyikan rautnya pada jurai poni lurus itu. Genggaman menguat. "T-tidak, Sakura dan Ino sudah duluan. Mereka ada klub hari ini…. L-lalu Sasuke dan—"

"Cukup. Artinya aku tidak sedang piket, 'kan?" tanyanya retorik. Ia segera menyisipkan seragam masinisnya pada tas lalu menyampirkan tasnya di punggung kanan. Kaki itu bergerak mantap menuju pintu. Hinata masih terdiam di posisinya.

Kiba sungguh ingin tidak memedulikan gadis yang bahkan tidak ia ingat namanya itu. Hanya sejengkal yang ia butuhkan untuk melewati mulut pintu, namun langkahnya berhenti tanpa ia mengerti. Kiba merutuk dalam hati.

"Aku lupa jam segini kakakku belum pulang," dalihnya. Ia lalu duduk di atas meja guru. Melihat Hinata yang masih terdiam, ia melanjutkan, "Jangan pedulikan aku. Lebih baik kau selesaikan sekarang sebelum lampu di koridor dimatikan."

Hinata mengangguk kikuk. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Mengetahui Kiba yang sedang memerhatikan gerak-geriknya, kepala itu semakin menunduk. Sebagian rambut panjangnya menggantung karenanya.

Mei minggu pertama, ketika langit dipenuhi dengan warna-warni ikan _koi_ yang berkibar, wajah Hyuuga Hinata memerah.

**.:123:.**

Saat itu hari Jumat, jam pelajaran ketiga untuk Matematika, Kiba belum berhasil menghilangkan wajah Hinata. Sejak kejadian tiga minggu lalu, keesokan harinya, ia baru mengetahui nama gadis itu dari panggilan absen guru. Di antara siswa lain, Hinata-lah nama pertama yang bertahan lama di ingatannya hingga saat ini. Kiba tahu isi hatinya, namun terlalu takut untuk sekadar mengakuinya.

Dan Hinata telah hapal gerakan menompang dagu itu. Tidak lama lagi Kiba akan terbuai oleh semilir angin yang datang dari arah jendela di sebelahnya. Kedua kelopak itu akan menyembunyikan kedua kelereng kelamnya sejenak sebelum kembali terbuka. Jari-jari di tangannya juga akan saling bekerja sama memutar-mutar pena biru itu.

Terkadang gadis Hyuuga itu bertanya pada dirinya, apa yang sedang dilihat oleh seorang Inuzuka Kiba di luar sana. Namun, jawaban yang ditemukan belum cukup membasahi keingintahuannya. Seandainya ia dapat sedikit saja percaya diri untuk mengeluarkan suara….

Kiba terpaku saat matanya kembali menangkap Hinata yang memandangnya dalam diam. Jika sudah begitu, jantungnya akan berdenyut kencang, hampir tidak terkontrol.

Ketika desahan halus menggulung keluar dari mulut Hinata, dentingan kecil seketika terdengar. Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya. Pandangan itu menurun. Sebuah pena biru bergulir ke arahnya hingga berhenti tepat di ujung sepatu khusus dalam ruangannya itu. Ia pun memungutnya.

Tidak terjabar betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tanda merah di kedua pipi Kiba terpantul jelas di matanya. Secara langsung. Begitu eksklusif. Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu memandang ke belakang.

"Itu pulpen milikku," gumamnya lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

Hinata masih terpana. Agaknya aura si pemuda benar-benar menyedot kesadarannya hingga tandas.

"Hei… apa kau mendengarku?" Suaranya yang agak menaik membuat mata gadis itu mengerjap cepat.

"_Ah_, a-aku mendengarnya. I-ini. Maaf…."

Satu sudut bibir Kiba bergerak naik. "Kau tidak salah, kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanyanya retorik. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata…?

Ya, Hinata. Tanpa sadar nama itu terlepas begitu saja dari cengkraman lidah Kiba. Wajah si pemilik nama memerah. Ketika siswa lain lebih memilih memanggilnya dengan Hyuuga, pemuda yang bahkan belum ada setengah tahun menempati posisi duduk di depannya itu malah memanggil namanya.

Hinata pernah membaca, saat seseorang jatuh cinta, ia tidak akan sadar bila bibirnya sedang mengulum senyum. Hati akan mengambil alih terlebih dahulu sebelum kesadaran mengubah segalanya dalam detik berikutnya. Itulah yang diperlihatkan Kiba sekarang. Sayangnya Hinata tidak terlalu berharap lebih jika mengingat perilaku menarik diri Kiba.

"Inuzuka, sepertinya kau bisa menjawab soal nomor dua ini."

Kiba lantas mengalihkan pandangannya. Guru Matematika menatapnya tajam. Di belakangnya, ada soal yang telah tertulis di papan kayu hijau itu.

"Sial…."

Juni minggu pertama, ketika awan kelabu menggantung rendah diiringi dengan mekarnya bunga _hydrangea_, Hyuuga Hinata turut merasa bersalah.

**.:123:.**

Jangan harap dapat menemukan sosok Kiba saat jam istirahat sedang menemui waktunya. Hinata tahu itu. Kiba sering mengarahkan langkah pada tangga menuju atap bangunan sekolah. Roti berlapis daun selada, keju, dan tomat; roti rasa melon; sekaleng _mocaccino latte_ dingin, kerap menjadi menu pengisi perut pemuda itu.

Selama hampir dua tahun bersekolah di sini, ia tidak pernah membeli makanan instan itu, terlebih ia mengikuti klub memasak. Baginya, bereksperimen dengan bahan-bahan makanan merupakan wadah ampuh untuk menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

Hinata memandang bekal yang masih terbungkus kain merah dengan aksen garis-garis pada setiap sudutnya. Kain itu adalah pembungkus terbaiknya. Walaupun sederhana, namun cukup berharga.

Sejak kejadian Kiba yang dihukum karena tidak dapat menjawab soal Matematika, ia berniat meminta maaf dengan memberi sesuatu. Sejauh perhatian yang selalu tertuju pada Kiba, ia belum berhasil mendapatkan apa yang disukainya. Hanya dengan bekal ini yang menurutnya dapat cukup membantu.

Detik demi detik bergulung. Di setiap detik yang sama gadis itu menguatkan keberaniannya. Hingga di ujung pergantian menit, ia bangkit. Dengan menarik dalam oksigen yang mengudara, dirinya semakin mantap untuk menemui Kiba.

Cahaya yang sangat terang memasuki penglihatannya ketika akses satu-satunya itu terbuka. Untuk sesaat, hanya putih menyengat yang terefleksi di irisnya. Setelah beberapa kali kerjapan, di sudut yang terlindungi, terlihat sosok yang dicarinya. Perasaan ragu bergejolak, namun mundur pun tidak memungkinkan.

Makanannya belum tersentuh. Kiba sedang merebahkan diri pada bangku panjang tanpa sandaran. Kedua matanya terpejam dan tidak kunjung terbuka hingga gadis itu harus berjongkok menunggunya.

Pun begitu, Hinata menikmati wajah lelah Kiba. Napasnya yang teratur menjadi nada terdamai yang pernah didengarnya. Lalu, angin yang bergerak pelan turut memainkan helaian pakaian sekolah lamanya.

Namun, semakin diperhatikan, ia dapat melihat samar bekas lebam yang menyatu dengan tanda merah di pipinya. Terpahat alur di wajah porselen Hinata. Bagaimana bisa bekas lebam itu terlepas dari perhatiannya selama ini?

"I-Inuzuka…."

Tidak ada respons.

"Inuzuka."

Perlahan, dahi Kiba bereaksi sebelum kelopak mata itu terbuka pelan. Ia lalu menyingkirkan lengannya yang tadinya menutupi daerah di sekitar mata. Hampir saja ia terguling dari posisinya ketika melihat Hinata yang berada lumayan dekat.

"Hi-Hinata!" Kiba segera bangkit dengan kedua tangan yang masih menumpu pada permukaan bangku. Gadis itu belum sempat merespons saat Kiba menggeleng kuat kepalanya. "Pasti mimpi lagi…," lirihnya yang masih dapat didengar lawan bicaranya.

"Mimpi…?"

Pemuda itu tersadar, ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Jika saja tanda merah itu tidak ada, pastilah rona wajahnya sama merekahnya dengan milik Hinata. Namun Kiba mencoba menganggap rona pada wajah Hinata hanya disebabkan karena panasnya terik matahari. Tidak lebih.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya kemudian. Tidak ingin gadis itu terlalu lama menerjemahkan kalimatnya.

"_Ah_, i-itu…," pandangannya jatuh ke bawah, pada makanan tidak tersentuh Kiba, "aku i-ingin bertukar makanan denganmu…."

"_Huh_?"

Juli minggu kedua, ketika capung-capung mulai menari di atas aliran sungai menuju rumah, Hyuuga Hinata dapat melihat sisi lain yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

**.:123:.**

Genap setengah jam Kiba menunggu. Matahari telah bersembunyi di balik bumi sejak tadi. Tidak ada lagi sabur cahaya yang membayang di ufuk barat seperti awal kedatangannya. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun karena datang lebih cepat dari waktu janjian, dan ketika ditawarkan untuk memasuki rumah di depannya, ia menolak.

Ia tahu Hyuuga. Atau setidaknya, ia pernah mendengarnya. Awalnya, ia mengira Hyuuga-nya Hinata bukan Hyuuga yang sering keluar dalam koran pagi. Gadis itu sempurna terlihat seperti gadis biasa lainnya. Kalaupun ia disuruh mengilas kembali ingatannya, tidak ada sedikit pun jejak yang membuatnya curiga terhadap status sosial Hinata.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Ki-Kiba," ucap Hinata yang baru saja keluar. Bukan kebiasaan seorang Hinata jika memanggil orang lain bukan dengan nama keluarga. Namun, Kiba tidak akan banyak bicara jika saja gadis itu memanggilnya dengan "Inuzuka".

Kiba menampilkan deretan giginya. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga salah datang lebih awal."

Kaus biru tua dan celana _jeans_ gelap menjadi pakaian yang membaluti tubuh Kiba. Sedangkan Hinata mengenakan _yukata_ ungu muda dengan motif bunga krisan dan _obi_ kuning yang meliliti bagian perutnya. Rambut panjangnya digulung. Membuat gadis itu terlihat menawan juga menyejukkan di saat yang sama.

Dari awal—yang bermula dari ketertarikannya pada kedua tanda merah yang menempel di wajah Kiba, ia tahu pemuda itu berbeda. Kesan arogan berangsur menghilang ketika mereka sering mengisi waktu bersama. Dan Hinata yakin itulah sifat asli yang selama ini dikubur Kiba.

Jika saja ia dapat tertawa selepas ini; jika saja ia dapat berbicara sebanyak ini; jika saja ia dapat melemparkan candaan seringan ini; jika saja ia selalu terlihat tanpa beban seperti ini; jika saja ia tidak menyembunyikan semuanya, pastilah teman sekelasnya tidak akan sedingin itu.

Saat mereka sampai di pasar malam, pengunjung telah banyak yang berdatangan. Padahal ia sengaja membawa Hinata ke pasar malam yang cukup jauh dari kota.

"Kau pe-pernah ke sini?" Hinata membuka suara.

"Beberapa kali, tapi seharusnya tidak seramai ini." Setelah Kiba menuntaskan kalimatnya, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke suasana di depan. Memang ramai, tapi tidak seramai di kota.

Tanpa pernah diduga sebelumnya, Kiba menggenggam tangan Hinata. Pandangan gadis itu menaik, mencari jawaban dari pancaran kelam matanya. "Jangan sampai terpisah. Akan sulit mencarimu di keramaian ini." Itulah kalimat yang ia dapat.

Malam bergerak begitu saja. Banyak kios yang mereka singgahi. Sesekali Hinata melihat bulir keringat jatuh dari wajah Kiba. Tapi tampaknya pemuda itu sama sekali belum lelah berpindah. Hinata pun tidak keberatan mengikuti langkahnya.

Saat pengunjung lain terpukau dengan kembang api yang terlontar, Hinata lebih tertarik memerhatikan wajah Kiba yang sedang menengadah. Tangannya terus menunjuk pada kembang api yang tercipta sambil menyebutkan jenis-jenisnya. Hinata tersenyum ketika pemuda itu berteriak kencang karena kembang api yang disukainya muncul.

"Sayang sekali tahun ini kembang apinya kurang banyak," keluhnya saat mereka beranjak pulang.

Hinata tidak merespons. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Rasanya begitu berat jika saja harus ditahan lebih lama. Ia terus menumpuk keberaniannya hingga mencapai tahap sekarang.

"Ki-Kiba…." Pemuda yang dipanggil menurunkan pandangan. Tawanya memudar ketika ia mendapati Hinata menatapnya berbeda. Dan ia menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah menampilkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, di depan siapa pun. "Di Festival Tanabata kemarin, a-aku menuliskan satu pertanyaan yang terus menggangguku. Ta-tapi, aku tidak yakin karena hanya kau yang dapat menjawabnya." Hinata menelan ludah. Tangannya terangkat di dada. Ia tidak berani menatap terus lawan bicaranya. "A-apa kau ju-juga merasakan—"

"Cukup, Hinata…." Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Tidak sakit, hatinya lebih terluka dari itu. "Cukup sampai di sini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Dengan berat hati Kiba mengatakannya. Ia senang mengetahui Hinata menganggapnya lebih, tapi Hinata lebih pantas mendapatkan orang yang jauh di atasnya. Karena baginya, ketika ia mencintai seseorang, ia juga harus rela mengorbankan perasaannya.

Agustus minggu kedua, ketika kunang-kunang menjadi penghias pinggiran hutan, Hyuuga Hinata terus menunduk menyembunyikan hatinya yang retak.

**.:123:.**

Akhir-akhir ini Kiba jarang masuk. Dalam seminggu bisa empat kali absen. Terdengar kabar bahwa ia akan pindah saat liburan musim dingin berakhir. Beberapa lagi mengatakan bahwa mereka sering menemukan Kiba dengan wajah penuh plester.

"Untung saja kau tidak terlibat lebih jauh. Dilihat dari manapun, kau tidak cocok dengannya."

Jika mengingat satu perkataan temannya, Hinata hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipis. Seberapa pun banyaknya bukti yang terlepas dari lidah mereka, ia tetap melihat Kiba sebagai orang yang menyenangkan. Terlebih, ia turut merasa bersalah. Sejak kejadian di malam musim panas itu, semua berubah begitu saja. Kiba seolah kembali memakai topeng.

Hinata menatap hampa pada bangku kosong yang ada di depannya. Pikirannya terlalu kusut untuk dapat menerima pelajaran hari ini.

Kilasan demi kilasan datang menyapa ingatannya. Sejauh ini tidak begitu banyak kenangan yang ia habiskan bersama Kiba di kelas. Namun hal yang terhitung itu membuat kenangannya terlihat begitu berharga untuk dihapus.

Hinata tidak akan menghapusnya. Karena Kiba adalah orang pertama yang mengambil hatinya.

Ia memindahkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela. Mencoba mencari apa yang selalu dilihat oleh seorang Inuzuka Kiba dari sebalik partisi bening itu. Jarak pandang matanya menjauh, beredar menelisik pada tubuh pohon hingga ke ujung dedaunan. Entah apa yang menarik dari pohon di sebelahnya.

Fokusnya pun mendekat. Terpaku pada tampilan yang direfleksikan oleh kaca jendela. Bayangan dirinya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Pohon lebih menarik, mungkin….

Desember minggu ketiga, ketika liburan musim dingin hanya terpaut dua hari dari sekarang, Hyuuga Hinata berharap dugaannya benar.

**.:123:.**

Etalase-etalase toko menjadi pemandangan lumrah bagi Hinata. Partisi bening menampilkan dengan jelas barang yang ada di dalamnya. Namun ia tidak pernah tertarik untuk memasuki salah satu toko itu.

Beberapa hari ini malam selalu mendung. Angin tampak enggan membimbing mega-mega itu untuk pindah dari kotanya. Jelas terlihat pada dua hari lalu, salju lebat melayang jatuh. Jarang-jarang salju turun di kotanya karena adanya jejeran gunung. Kalaupun salju tidak ada, angin gunung akan turun membawa hawa beku.

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal. Inuzuka Kiba. Kedua tanggannya bersembunyi di saku jaket tebalnya. Tidak ada plester di wajahnya, namun tanda di pipinya tidak dapat menutupi memar kebiruan yang masih tampak baru. Jantungnya berdebar seketika.

Di ujung penglihatannya, Kiba juga merandek. Ia dengan jelas melihat Hinata masih dalam balutan seragam lengkapnya, hanya saja ada syal merah yang melilit lehernya. Pemuda itu menunduk lalu mengeluarkan satu tangannya untuk menaikkan tudung jaket hingga menutupi kepala. Dalam tiga detik kemudian, ia kembali berjalan.

"Ki-Kiba…," lirihnya saat pemuda itu melaluinya. Hinata memutar tubuh. Kiba masih berjalan seolah tidak mengenalnya. "Kiba!" Ia berlari mendekati kemudian menarik lengan kiri Kiba; menahannya agar tidak lagi menjauh.

Asap tipis muncul saat Kiba menghela napas. Hinata memerhatikan lamat-lamat perubahan wajah Kiba yang menjadi lebih santai. "Memang ide buruk melewati jalan ini di saat begini." Ia menampilkan senyum miris.

**.::.**

"Wajahmu merah. Kau flu?" tanya Kiba memecah keheningan yang telah tercipta selama sepuluh menit lamanya. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman sepi.

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata cepat.

"Bagus. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca sering berubah. Kau seharusnya menggunakan pakaian ekstra. Apalagi siang hari tidak akan sepanjang siang di musim lainnya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Tanpa dijelaskan pun ia telah tahu.

Kiba melirik Hinata yang sedang menunduk menatap tumpukan salju di bawah sol sepatunya.

"Minggu depan aku akan pindah." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya membuka lebar. Ternyata memang benar. Kiba mengusap leher belakangnya, menghindari tatapan itu. "Semua akan kembali pada ritmenya. Ayahmu bisa menangis kalau tahu kau menyukai orang sepertiku." Ia tertawa getir setelahnya.

"A-apa karena musim panas ke—"

"Bukan, bukan." Ia segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cepat. "Sebenarnya dari awal, aku memang akan bersekolah di sana. Tapi ada hal tidak terduga yang terjadi. Jadi baru sekarang aku dapat mengurusnya."

"Karena itu kau jadi jarang masuk?"

Hening untuk sesaat.

"Itu—" Kalimatnya menggantung. Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Butiran kristal salju. "Lagi...?"

Hinata menengadah. Dari ranting-ranting kaku pohon, melayang jatuh sebutir entitas dingin tepat pada matanya. Ia mengerjap. Detik berikutnya, salju makin gencar turun; membuatnya harus menunduk kembali.

Saat ia dapat merasakan napasnya telah berubah dingin, di saat yang sama pula tubuhnya merasa lebih hangat. Kiba menyampirkan jaket tebalnya pada bahu Hinata. Pemuda itu lalu menaikkan tudung jaketnya hingga menutupi rambutnya yang halus.

Sengiran khasnya muncul saat Hinata hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya dengan raut penuh tanya. "Aku selalu ingin melakukannya." Kini tubuh Kiba hanya berlapis kaus hitam dan baju penghangat cokelat. "Tenang saja. Sejak lahir hingga kelas satu SMP aku tinggal di utara. Hawa dingin sudah menyatu dengan darahku."

"Te-terima kasih." Hinata mengeratkan jaketnya hingga dapat tercium aroma khas Kiba. Aroma yang ia rindukan. "Ta-tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…."

"_Hm_, benar juga…." Kiba menggaruk-garuk dagu tirusnya. "Mungkin bisa dibilang, seperti apa yang kulakukan padamu barusan. Aku berusaha melindungimu. Intinya, aku menghindar karena aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa. Orang sepertiku banyak musuhnya."

"Ka-karena itu wajahmu terkadang terlihat memar?"

"Aku hanya lengah saja. Tapi pada dasarnya aku baik-baik saja." 

"Tapi, ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau—"

Kiba menarik kedua tangan Hinata. Ia membuka telapak tangan yang tadinya tergenggam itu. Gadis itu menatap nanar pada Kiba yang pandangannya tertuju pada tengadahan telapak tangannya. Salju sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkumpul di atasnya.

"Dingin?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tanganmu hangat."

Kiba tersenyum simpul. "Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi salju lembut ini. Salju putih bersih yang baru jatuh dari langit. Bukan sepertiku, salju yang menumpuk di atas tanah lalu diinjak-injak. Semakin lama diinjak, salju akan mengeras dan dapat menggelincirkan orang yang melewatinya. Dan aku takut akan mencelakaimu suatu hari nanti karena tindakan gegabahku."

Kiba mengatupkan tangan Hinata di antara tangannya lalu melanjutkan, "Aku menghindar bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku senang saat tahu kau sering memandang punggungku dari tempat dudukmu. Aku senang saat kau menukar makananku dengan bekalmu, padahal kau tidak suka makananku. Aku senang kau tidak terganggu dengan sifat asliku. Aku senang apa pun yang kaulakukan, bahkan ketika aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku." Kiba menundukkan kepalanya. Salju yang tertahan di rambutnya dengan ringan melayang jatuh.

Hinata melepas genggaman Kiba. Kedua tangannya merambat naik hingga menyentuh tanda merah di pipinya. Ternyata memang bukan tempelan.

"Garam," gumam Hinata pelan. Mata Kiba membesar. Ia mengerti seutuhnya maksud Hinata. Waktu masih tinggal di utara, ia sering menaburkan garam di sekitar rumahnya. "Daripada salju, aku memilih menjadi garam… agar bisa mencairkan kebekuanmu dengan cepat." Wajah Hinata merona. "Ja-jadi tenang saja. Kau tidak akan mencelakaiku. Kalaupun itu terjadi, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu."

Perlahan, getaran merambat hingga terecap oleh ujung kulit telapak tangan Hinata. Jelas terasa kedua tulang rahang Kiba mengeras, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Raut yang tertampil di wajah Kiba tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tapi tampaknya itu merupakan hal yang baik.

Hinata menurunkan tangannya hingga melingkar di punggung Kiba. Pemuda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tapi akhirnya ia membalas pelukan itu. Mengerat. Mengggigil. Hatinya terasa ringan bagai salju. Inilah kali pertamanya ia merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan orang lain.

"Mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak perlu melihat pantulan dirimu di kaca jendela, bukan?"

Januari minggu ketiga, ketika pelukan salju membekukan bangku-bangku taman, Hyuuga Hinata mencair.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Hari ini ditertawakan karena terjemahan saya **_**aneh**_**. Seandainya si **_**sensei**_** tahu saya memang seorang penulis….**


End file.
